


Promesa

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por alguna razón cuidar de Satoko conseguía que sus días fuesen casi perfectos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesa

Caminar por Hinamizawa siempre era agradable, especialmente en verano. El clima era perfecto y en algunas partes del pueblo lo único que se escuchaba eran los cantos de las cigarras.

La idea de detenerse y tomar una siesta era tentadora, pero ella tenía una misión.

Shion apretó su agarre en la bolsa y repasó mentalmente los contenidos de esta: La libreta que su hermana había olvidado en Angel Mort, la caja de almuerzo extra grande para Satoko, una cantimplora con té helado para todos y un balón. Perfecto.

En el momento en el que vio el colegio sonrió con anticipación y aceleró su paso. Una vez entró y se encontró frente a la puerta del salón la abrió rápidamente, no tenía intenciones de permitirle escapar.

El silencio expectante que siguió tal acción probó que, efectivamente, su blanco estaba intentando huir y, posiblemente, había colocado trampas para demorarla, por lo que sacó el balón y lo pateó con fuerza.

Lo esperado sucedió. El balón chocó contra una cuerda que no se veía a simple vista y pronto quedó cubierto de harina y agua, pero eso no quería decir que la entrada ya era segura.

Sólo había una forma de confirmarlo.

—¿Kei-chan, puedes venir un momento? —dijo con voz dulce.

—¿Eh?... Claro. —Las risas mal disimuladas de su hermana y el golpe que se escuchó antes de que Keiichi alcanzase la puerta fueron su señal.

—¡No te escaparas, Satoko! —El grito bastó para que Houjou se detuviese por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para cerrarle el camino. Ahora la rubia no podría escapar por la ventana.

—¡Shion-san! —El reclamo no se hizo esperar, predecible, aun así decidió hacerle todo más fácil a la menor, al menos por ese día.

—¿Si digo que el almuerzo de hoy tiene albóndigas?

—Aun así hay algo que no me gusta... lo sé. —A pesar de que Satoko parecía haber olvidado sus intentos de huir no había bajado la guardia.

—Satoko, los vegetales son buenos para ti, este viejo hombre te lo asegura.

—Pe-pero... —Satoko seguía desconfiando y había comenzado a hacer gestos. Eso sólo podía significar...

—¡Kaai! —...que Ryuuguu Rena entraría en acción.

—Rena-san, suéltame por favor. —Shion rió y colocó la caja de almuerzo frente a Satoko, quien intentaba inútilmente escapar del abrazo de Rena, mientras Rika le daba ánimos prometiéndole que en la noche prepararía lo que Satoko quisiera si comía los espárragos que Shion había preparado.

—Satoko, tendrás que acabarte todo el almuerzo antes de que comiencen las clases de la tarde o mañana tendrás calabacines —dijo Shion sacando los demás contenidos de la bolsa.

—Shion-san, sabes que odio los calabacines. —Sonozaki soltó una carcajada más y colocó los palitos en manos de Satoko, quien ya se había acomodado en las piernas de Rena ya que ésta no parecía querer soltarla.

—Ojala estos días continúen. —Shion no estaba sorprendida de ver a Keiichi a su lado y completamente ileso, como si no hubiese caído minutos antes en una de las trampas de Satoko, por lo que asintió y añadió algo mentalmente: _"incluso después del regreso de Satoshi"_.   
Al fin de cuentas él regresaría pronto, estaba segura.

Media horas después Shion salió del colegio con la caja de almuerzo vacía y una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose bien por haber cumplido una día más su promesa a Satoshi.


End file.
